<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты мне нужен by kotokoshka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304983">Ты мне нужен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka'>kotokoshka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Football RPF, Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Достаточно просто сказать «Ты мне нужен», чтобы стало легче.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты мне нужен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>«Мне жаль».</i>
</p><p>Еще бы тебе было не жаль, каталонское дерьмо. Жаль, что я неудачник? Что теперь Зидана полоскать начнут не хуже Бенитеса? Жаль, что я промазал с идеальной позиции? Жаль, что Гризманн удалец-молодец, а Навас… Эх, Кейлора распнут не меньше Рамоса и всей защиты разом. Жаль, что «в Мадриде один клуб»? Тебе поэтому жаль? Или чемпионство раньше времени тебя не радует?</p><p>Пальцы пробегают по экрану телефона, набирая заветные цифры — за столько времени Криштиану не удосужился сохранить номер Лео, да и это ни к чему, цифры намертво врезались в мозг, словно выбитые на мраморе.</p><p>Он собирался сказать Месси, что проигрыш Реала — не его ума дело. Что не надо писать тут слезливых смсок, которыми аргентинец точно прикрывает мерзкое потирание ладошек от радости, потому что одним конкурентом меньше. Что еще есть Лига Чемпионов, и там Криштиану отыграется, выгрызет из чужих рук заветный ушастый кубок и гордо поднимет его над головой, доказав всем, что он еще способен бить рекорды…</p><p>Тем временем гудки прерываются и Криштиану недоуменно смотрит на «вызов завершен», красноречиво сообщающее, что Лионель разговаривать не намерен.</p><p><i>«Ты сначала успокойся, а потом звони» </i>— только Месси умеет через виртуальные буквы передавать тон своего голоса.</p><p>
  <i>«Я спокоен».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Конечно».</i>
</p><p>Это ехидное, злобное «конечно» режет без ножа. Криштиану падает спиной на кровать и раскидывает руки на манер звезды, пялясь в раздражающе белоснежный потолок. Спокоен. Собран. Сосредоточен. Сука…</p><p>
  <i>«Я в норме».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Верю. Ты сейчас лежишь у себя в спальне и ненавидишь весь мир, в том числе, и меня. Это и есть твоя норма?».</i>
</p><p><i>«Да. Презрение к тебе вошло в привычку»,</i> — Криштиану с такой силой тычет в клавиатуру, что на сенсорном экране остаются разводы от пальцев.</p><p>
  <i>«Позвоню через час. Постарайся не разнести дом».</i>
</p><p>Час в пустом, как голова чертового Гризманна, доме для Криштиану сродни пытке — он ходит из угла в угол, как загнанный зверь, пихает ногами мешающие стулья в столовой и даже в порыве злости скидывает на пол все подушки в гостиной. Устроенный им бедлам выглядит настолько позорно и по-детски, что ему остается только свалиться рядом и обнять одну из подушек, прижать к себе, уткнуться в нее лицом и молча злиться.</p><p>Времена Манчестера давно прошли, теперь единственная слабость Роналду — его злость.</p><p>Проиграть в центральном матче тура — это приговор. А проиграть матрасникам при отставании от Барселоны на девять очков (считай, на три выигранных матча, при идиотском условии, что каталонцы натворят неведомой херни и заработают три техпоражения подряд)   — смертный приговор, который они сами себе и подписали. Хотя, почему «они», кто еще, кроме Криштиану, два раза промазал по пустым…</p><p>Наверное, хуже Криштиану сейчас себя чувствует только Рамос, который после игры сцепился с Торресом в подтрибунке и их пришлось разнимать. Глядя на то, каким взглядом Серхио смотрит на покрасневшего Фернандо, без слов обвиняя его в позорном нырке, Роналду почувствовал необъяснимую радость от того, что Месси живет за три часа от Мадрида. Если вся эта хрень, которую даже отношениями назвать нельзя, закончится, видеть рожу бывшего любовника он будет раз в пятилетку, в отличие от Серхио, для которого даже нахождение рядом с Винсенте Кальдерон подобно пытке «испанским сапогом», что уж говорить о встречах на поле. Когда сегодня Торрес упал, пропахав грудью газон, только чудо спасло Реал от удаления защитника — как Серхио сдержался и не пнул лежащего Нандо со всей силы — вопрос к его железной выдержке и канатным нервам. Сам Криштиану так бы точно не смог — Кордоба и Эдимар прекрасный тому пример.</p><p>Наконец в спальне трещит телефон. Криштиану нехотя поднимается с пола и очень медленно идет в комнату, внутренне еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не ломануться со всех ног отвечать на звонок. Пусть подождет, пусть понервничает.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Ты откуда шел, из Китая?</p><p>— Из Северной Кореи. Я был в гостиной.</p><p>— Мебель пинал? — спрашивает Месси, будто в доме Криштиану с его легкой руки понатыканы камеры.</p><p>— Представлял, что стул это Гризманн. Теперь у меня на один предмет мебели меньше.</p><p>— Криш, — на выдохе произнес Лионель, от чего «р» прозвучало, будто он урчит. — Ты же обещал успокоиться.</p><p>— Я? Я ничего не обещал. Я голы забивать обещал, это да.</p><p>— Какие голы, Криш…</p><p>— Такие, которые ты забиваешь. Чеху, например. Расскажи, каково это — быть местным Богом и тащить команду?</p><p>— Ты это знаешь не хуже меня.</p><p>— Я тащу команду. Тащу. Назад, Лео, понимаешь? Ты видел матч, ты видел, что я натворил.</p><p>— Родригес был хуже.</p><p>— Хамесу можно хоть последним говном быть, поговорят и забудут.</p><p>— Ты в послематчевом интервью другое совсем сказал.</p><p>Криштиану чувствует, что начинает заводиться.</p><p>— А что я должен был говорить? Что я играл, как безногий и слепой?</p><p>— Правду, Криш, — спокойно говорит Месси, будто для него признавать свои ошибки перед прессой — норма жизни.</p><p>— Иди на хер, — устало бормочет Роналду. — Я герой, когда нужно. А когда проиграли — пария, все тонны дерьма достаются мне. А теперь еще и Зинедину.</p><p>— Не будет никто поливать Зидана, ты что.</p><p>Криштиану фыркает, поражаясь тупости аргентинца.</p><p>— Ага, разбежался. Если бы он тренировал условный «Депортиво», то выигрывал бы Зидан, а проигрывали галисийцы. А с Реалом все наоборот — проигрывает всегда тренер. Даже если команда лажает.</p><p>— Давай сменим тему, — предлагает Лионель, понимая, что Криштиану сейчас только больше распсихуется. — Рамос как?</p><p>— Башкой его об косяк, — Криштиану одной рукой включает планшет и пролистывает фотографии с матча. — Как можно было так бессовестно выдавать себя? Тут даже совсем отбитый догадается, что они с Торресом когда-то трахались. Ты видел фотки? Чехо чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул, когда Торрес нырнул.</p><p>— Если бы ты передо мной такой фокус проделал, я бы тоже орал, как резаный, — тут же ответил Лионель. — Ты эту суку в задницу пялил, а она перед тобой в агонии валяется, чуть ли не требуя удаления. Правильно, что у Серхио крышняк слетел. Но он мужик все-таки.</p><p>— Ага, как сдержался, не знаю. Зато после матча чуть Фернандо не убил. Как только судьи ушли, он его сразу за грудки и к стене — я сначала решил, что прямо тут сейчас ебаться будут. А Серхио только в глаза ему смотрел, молча, прямо страшно было. Потом что-то такое сказал, что Торрес позеленел и по стене сполз, будто его в живот ударили.</p><p>— Ты не спрашивал у Рамоса, что он такое ляпнул? — полюбопытствовал Лионель.</p><p>— Спроси у него попробуй, я что, совсем больной? Захочет — сам расскажет. Их мутки — их дело. У меня самого всяких мудаков в жизни хватает. Тебя, например.</p><p>— Иди ты.</p><p>— К тебе? Хорошо бы.</p><p>— Прямо таки хорошо?</p><p>— Угу. При условии, если ты ноги раздвинул и дал себя выебать. Вот тогда бы было хорошо.</p><p>— Мечтай, — фыркает Лео. — В прошлый раз я был снизу, так что твоя очередь.</p><p>— Нихрена. Я зол. И недоволен. И вообще урод, меня уже линчуют. Поэтому готовь смазку. После вашей Севильи я приеду.</p><p>— Точно?</p><p>— Точно. Только сделай одолжение, когда я буду тебя трахать — молчи. Чтобы ни одного ебаного слова.</p><p>— Обещаю, — с дурацким пошлым придыханием отвечает Лионель. — Только не злись, ладно?</p><p>— Ладно. Я спать пойду, Лео, устал, как собака. Еще завтра сына забирать. Нужно выспаться. Удачи тебе завтра и все такое…</p><p>— Криш, — помедлив, начинает Лионель, но Роналду не дает ему договорить.</p><p>— Я знаю. Ты мне тоже нужен. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>Где-то в Барселоне лучший игрок мира Лионель Месси откладывает в сторону телефон и смотрит в окно на ночной город, думая о том, что Криштиану никогда не говорит «люблю», никогда не пишет слащавых смс о том, что скучает и ждет. Они не смотрят вместе кино по вечерам, не ездят на пикники, не целуют друг друга на ночь. Не делают всех тех вещей, которые делают просто двух людей парой.</p><p>Им это ни к чему. Достаточно просто сказать «ты мне нужен», чтобы стало легче.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>